


Love is Love

by chinshimokkou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinshimokkou/pseuds/chinshimokkou
Summary: Naruto wakes up, but he's not alone...





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on here! Hope you enjoy it!!

**Naruto's P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open. I instantly shut them as the bright sunlight shines down on my face. When the light calms down, I open them again. I sigh. I don't wanna get up, I feel warm and cozy. I close my eyes trying to go back to sleep again. I suddenly feel hot breath on the back of my neck. I jump and quickly turn around seeing who it was. It was Sasuke. I almost forgot.

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I worked up enough courage to finally tell Sasuke how I truly felt. I didn't expect him to feel the same way, but he did. After that I let him spend the night.

I can't help but smile. Sasuke sleeps like a baby. His soft snoring is so cute, it's practically music to my ears. I give him a gentle peck on the cheek. A pair of arms wraps around my form, pulling me closer to Sasuke.

"Good morning Naruto," Sasuke says with his eyes still shut.

"Morning" I reply. Sasuke gives me a tender smile.

Sasuke's a pretty serious person, but when he smiled it was adorable. I run my fingers through his dark raven hair. Looking into his eyes I can see it. Behind the most beautiful eyes, lay secrets deeper and darker than the mysterious sea.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I hold Naruto in my arms. Listening to his heartbeat is like playing my favorite song over and over again. Every time I look into his eyes my thoughts disappear.

"Naruto."

He lifts his head up to look at me. Hope fills his grin.

"I lo-" Naruto soft lips brush against mine, cutting me off. I kiss him back giving every bit of my love into the kiss.

He pulls away and smiles at me. "I know."

I smile back at him. Naruto's expression changes from cheerful to worried. "Wait, what will the others say when they find out? Oh, Sakura-chan is going to kill me! They might call you Sasgay again, or maybe-"

I place a finger on Naruto's lips causing him to stop. I don't want to hear any more. "I don't care, I love you, Naruto. Being gay isn't bad, love is love. If they judge us for being in love, screw them." I say bluntly.

Naruto looks at me joyful and overexcited as usual. "I love you too, Sasuke, believe it!"


End file.
